


L’umano che attendeva la sirena

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Torno nell'oceano [3]
Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Sad, mermaid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kaito non sa che presto incontrerà la sua Luchia.Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt di E.B.: Pearl Jam – Sirens.Prompt di M.P.: "Eppure ti amo ancora anche se sei scomparsa..."André Gide.





	L’umano che attendeva la sirena

L’umano che attendeva la sirena

 

Kaito conficcò la tavola da surf nella sabbia candida, facendone volare un po’ tutt’intorno, mossa dal vento leggero.

Si allontanò a piedi nudi e recuperò dei pezzi di legno, sentendo il rumore delle onde risuonare ritmico, ogni volta che s’infrangevano sulla battigia creando della schiuma bianca. Ascoltava il verso dei gabbiani in lontananza, mentre dava vita ad un piccolo falò, circondandolo di pietre. Utilizzò due rocce per creare delle scintille ed accendere il fuoco, le fiamme rosso aranciate si alzavano piegate dal vento, facendo scricchiolare il legno che si consumava, annerendosi e trasformandosi in cenere.

Kaito guardò il mare blu scuro, illuminato dalla luce della luna che si alzava alta nel cielo, la sua figura era rischiarata dalle fiamme rosso intenso.

Udì un canto femminile in lontananza e socchiuse gli occhi, giocherellando con la perla rosa che teneva legata al collo.

< Può sembrare assurdo, ma io so cosa ho visto da bambino: quella era una sirena. Forse è per questo che sono convinto che quelle voci melodiose che sento provenire dal mare provengono da delle sirene.

Non l’ho detto a nessuno non perché ho paura di essere preso per pazzo, ma perché c’è come un circo oscuro in questa città, che dilaga. Forse è per combattere il male che sempre più sirene vengono in città > rifletté.

Il fuoco lo riscaldava, facendo asciugare le gocce salate che gl’imperlavano i capelli scompigliati e la stoffa del costume olimpico intero che indossava.

Guardò la luce della luna rispecchiarsi argentea sulla superfice del mare e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Ho sempre desiderato di poter rincontrare la sirena che ha rubato il mio cuore > rifletté.

“Hai capito, sirenetta? Tu sei luce vivida nei miei ricordi, ti vedo nitidamente tra i miei pensieri…

Tu non ricorderai di me, più simile ad un sogno che alla realtà… Eppure ti amo ancora anche se sei scomparsa..." sussurrò. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e brividi di freddo, nonostante le vampate di calore provenienti dal falò, lo scuotevano.

Si alzò in piedi e recuperò dell’altra legna, creandone una pila accanto a sé, sedendosi nuovamente. Il suo costume si era sporcato di sabbia.

< Non è solo riconoscenza, sento che solo le tue labbra sulle mie potrebbero permettermi di respirare di nuovo. Sono l’idolo di parecchie ragazzine, ma i miei sorrisi sono falsi, mi sento così intorpidito, come se metà della mia anima appartenesse al mare.

Solo tenere la tua mano nella mia, ascoltare il tuo respiro, potrà farmi tornare a vivere, nonostante la paura che questo possa finire sia così forte > pensò. Intravide una figura in lontananza, in controluce, adagiata su uno scoglio in mare: aveva dei voluminosi codini e una figura sottile.

Kaito si alzò in piedi e avanzò con passi silenziosi.

< So che sei tu, mia amata sirena… Mi osservi a distanza, non sai quanto ti cerco. So che niente dura per sempre e questo mi terrorizza, ma so che fugheresti ogni mio timore se fossi vicino a me.

La paura va via perché so che vieni per me, sento che mi difendi, anche se sei così distante. Il tuo canto risuona ogni volta più vicino, la tua forza d’animo contrasta con la tua figura fragile >.

La luce della luna illuminò le scaglie rosa della coda da pesce della sirena, facendo brillare di riflessi dorati i suoi lunghi capelli biondi.

< Ho sognato così tante volte un altro uomo, così simile a me, ma tenebroso, con i vestiti decorati, pomposo e imbellettato stringerti tra le sue braccia.

Esiste? Torni da lui quando mi lasci?

Ti ho aspettato tutta la vita, ma mi sforzerei di capirti se mi dicessi che è così… Anche se, una volta senza di te, questa esistenza avrebbe la meglio su di me > pensò Kaito.

Allungò la mano, la sirena lo notò, e con un balzò s’inabissò, nuotando via.

Kaito fece un sorriso amaro.

“Ho fatto un ennesimo errore” sussurrò e cadde in ginocchio. Le fiamme del falò si spegnevano alle sue spalle, mentre lui, con un gemito, adagiava le mani sulla sabbia bagnata.

“Ti aspetterò, mia aggraziata creatura, per amarti, studiare il tuo viso finché non te ne andrai di nuovo. Vivrò così la mia vita, finché sulle mie spalle sopraggiungerà la morte” giurò.

La luce della luna illuminava la perla al suo collo, facendola rilucere.

 

 

 


End file.
